


The Beat of the Soul

by Mekerchan1



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Bitty Bones, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Love, Other, bad past, biter, edgy bitty - Freeform, flirty bitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekerchan1/pseuds/Mekerchan1
Summary: You've been resisting the urge to bring home a Bitty ever since the Monster's surfaced from Mt. Ebott; fate had other things in store when your heart is taken by a small Edgy Bitty.Over time you come to understand that only some of the monsters have become bitties; and the others are trying to figure out a way to make them normal sized again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I jumped on the bandwagon of Bitty Bones AU. Couldn't help it; they are just too darn cute!  
> Bitty Bones Au was created Fucken-crybaby Admin: Fucken- Crybaby.  
> Go check em out on tumblr.

You past the adoption shop almost daily on your commute to work. Sometimes you'd see people staring through the window at the "Bitty Monsters," as they were called.

You had heard that when the monsters broke to the surface from Mt. Ebott that they had shrank due to the lack of magic surrounding them. Most didn't seem to mind and were put into the care of a lovely Bunny Monster that would find homes for the Bitty Monsters if they chose to leave the mountain.

You had to curb your curious tendencies when it came to them. It wasn't that you disliked monsters; far from it. They fascinated you. It's just you had a soft spot for small creatures all shapes and sizes. You often fostered for small kittens; and even the occasional bunny if the shelter down the road couldn't take on anymore animals.

You had just recently bought a small cottage on the outskirts of town. It had been sold by the owners family when they had passed. It was a one bedroom, one bath with a small white picket fence with an acre backyard. It was like one of those in the movies. It was well kept and you weren't sure you were ready to bring a companion home..  
Shaking the thoughts from your heard you quickened your pace as the Adoption Shop came into view. You held your breath as you past it without glancing at the window.

You exhaled; another successful day of resisting temptation. "I really need a different route to work.." You mumbled as you waited to cross the street. It was always busy on fridays; and lucky you had your weekends off. The cars zooming by whipped your hair against your face.

"Ugh.." Another car zoomed by and you heard a squeak..or was that a scream? Your attention was snapped to the street in front of you. There was a small..creature.. "HEY!!" You acted on instinct and ran into the oncoming traffic scooping up the small creature in your arms and rolling out of the way of an oncoming car.

It blared its horn and swirved to miss barley running over your legs. You gasped for air and quickly hoisted yourself off the pavment and ran across the street with it held to your chest.  
A few people were watching the display.  
"Are you alright?" A tall man ran over to you.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." You huffed.

"It's..okay..it's okay.." You had stopped at the street corner, gasping as the creature you held in your hands was a small skeleton bitty.

"Oh..my.." You whispered studying it in your hands. It's clothes were torn and tattered; a small hairline crack ran along the front of his skull and towards the back. It's breathing was shallow, and it's sockets were clenched shut.

"H-HOLD ON LITTLE GUY!" You cupped it to your chest, turning back and running across the street again; more cars honking at you in anger. You had to get back to the adoption shop. They'd know what to do.

"Please be okay..please be okay.." Your heart was already racing with the adreneline. You saw the shop and quickly flung the door open; the bells jingling harder then usual.

A few people looked up from where they were in a pen with some bitty monsters. You were panting and quickly came forward. "Hello Welcome to Mam-"

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP!" You made a beeline to the purple bunny monster standing by a counter; she quickly met you and looked down into your hands. "Oh no!" She frowned taking the small bitty from your hands. You had been trembling; "I-I saved him.. he was laying in the street.." You stuttered.

"Thank you for bringing him back.. " She snapped her fingers at a human helper and they ran back into the back room.  
"We'll take care of him, this poor little guys been through some rough times.. I shouldn't of let him go again.." She smiled at you then grimaced as she took the small bitty back into the backroom.

You watched her go; your heart still racing. "Heeey!" You heard a small voice bringing you out of your anxious thoughts. "Huh?" You turn to look at a few Skeleton Bitties that had watched the commotion with worried expressions.

"What happened?" A smaller bitty asked; he was wearing a blue hooded sweat shirt and basket ball shorts. "Uhm.. I found him? In the middle if a busy street.." You rubbed your arm nervously.

"Oh man!" The skeleton bitty frowned. You nod your head in agreement. Some of the other little bitties went back to playing and talking in their groups. The two people who had been playing with them had walked over to you.

"Hey, that was really nice of you to bring that lil guy here.." You smiled shyly. You really hoped he'd be okay. "Y-yeah I had to so something.. I just couldn't let him get hurt.." You sighed and averted from looking at any of the other bitties.  
"I gotta go now though, I'm going to be late for work.." You push past them and make you way back down the street to your job..

You worked at nearby bar waitressing. It wasn't much, but it paid the bills while you were finishing your online college courses.  
Your mind kept going back to the small bitty while you worked. Your manager called you back twice telling you to stop being distracted, that you had mixed up two orders already.

"Sorry! It's been a rough day.." You assured him you'd be fine and the day went by rather quickly after that. A few cat calls and some extra flirting scored some nice tips. You weren't really for degrading yourself to show off more than you had to; and won the customers hearts over by your down to earth personality.

Finally your shift ended at 6 and you fled from the bar and back down the street. Your feet carrying you faster as your thoughts once again went back to the small skeleton you found.  
"I hope he's okay.." You muttered. You walked across an intersection and slowly came back up on the adoption center. You paused for a moment outside the window and pushed the door open.

The bells jingled and you noticed that most of the bitties were in their cages sleeping. Some where sitting up talking to their companions.

"Welcome to Mama Cry's..Oh! It's you!!" The purple bunny smiled warmly and held a hand to her chest. "My dear thank you for bringing back our little Edgy.." You smiled walking over to the counter. "H-how is Edgy?" You peered up at her soft features hopeful. "He's doing much better..had some damage to his skull; but he's awake.. would you like to come see him?"

You smiled brightly; relief flooding your nerves and nod vigorously to her. She laughed wavering for you to follow her into the back. You followed her through the back doors and down a hallway into a room where it looked like they kept sick or injured bitties separated from the main group out front.

Your eyes darted to a cage with Edgy. He was laying down on a soft pillow; wearing new clothes and a small bandage over his skull.  
He looked at peace; "Edgy sweetie, that nice girl I told you about wants to meet you.."

She walked over to the cage and peered down sweetly at him. He sat up crossing his arms over his chest scowling. You walked up slowly beside her; and giggled at how cute he was. "Nice to meet you, Edgy, I'm (Y/N).. I'm glad your feeling better.."

He turned his back to you huffing. You looked to the bunny and she sighed. "Edgy, is that anyway to thank your savior?" Edgy gazed up at her frowning more then shot you a cold look. "I didn' need any help.." He growled.

You leaned back and hesitated. "Think I owe ya my gratitude er somethin.. fat chance.." He looked away. "Edgy! You apologize and thank miss (Y/N) or your gonna be put in time out.."

Edgy flinched and kicked at his cage. "Yes Mama.." He looked up at you with a smug toothy grin. You noticed his teeth were sharp and one was golden. "Sorry toots..thanks fer bringin me back.." He looked back to the bunny. "Can I go back to sleep now?" He cocked a brow at her.

She nod her head and gestured you out of the room. "I'm sorry; Edgy bitties are a bit temperamental; and tend to act out rashly.." You nod your head walking back to the front. "Can I visit him again?" You turn to look he in the eyes.

She smiled warmly at you, "You sure can hunny, by the way my names Mama Cry. You can just call me Cry." You smiled, "Alright; I'll be back tomorrow.. " You went for the door and waved bye to her. She smiled coming and locking the door behind you and flipping the open sign to close. "Alright my little sweeties; It's bed time.. lights are going out!"

A chorus of "Night Mamas" was heard from a bunch of tiny bitties.

"Good night my darlings.." She went to the back where her make shift home was.

  
You continued down the street towards your home. You were going to have to do some major research on bitties, you wondered just what kind of person would abandon such a small monster like a ln old toy. This angered you; and with resolve in your heart; you were going to win that Edgy bitty over. 

 

 


	2. He's a Biter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to visit Edgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!

The next morning you had gotten up extra early so you could do some research on Edgy Bitties, and others in general.

The Adoption Shop had a website with tons of information on each type and who they were compatible with. Thus far you learned that Edgy bitties can act out for attention and like to break things. They are biters, and tend to get jealous easily.

Once bonded with their said owners they can become protective, even clingy and possessive.  
They liked mustard and meat. They didn't have any strict diets, but suggestions at the bottom of the page told you it'd be best to bitty proof the house as Edgys can get destructive.. when left alone for long periods of time.

"Wow.. gonna have my work cut out for me.." You changed into some comfortable clothing, and put on some shoes. You wondered if he'd except some mustard packets as a peace offering and quickly grabbed out two packets from your fridge.

You grabbed your house keys and walked outside locking the door behind you. "Alright! Time to go see Edgy!" You smiled happily thinking about the little skeleton and how you hoped he would heal soon.

The Adoption Shop was only about a ten minute walk from the cottage. The familiar jingle of the bells and small buzzing of bitties playing and talking filled your senses. Momma Cry looked over and smiled at you; "Welcome back Y/N, here to see Edgy?"

"Yeah, how is he?" You waved to some of the other bitties in the pen. Some waved back others ignored your presence. "I was just about to bring him out to the front; why don't you take a seat in the pen and I'll go get him.."

"Alright!" You nod your head and slowly find a spot to step into the pen. The walls were about 2ft high that way they couldn't escape. You head read that some Bitties liked to teleport. Who knew magic was so awesome.

"Hello!" A small Baby Blue bitty ran over to you as you set down. "Hi!" You smiled brightly at him. "Im Baby Blue! What's your name!" You giggled; he was so cute and smaller then some of the other bitties running around.  
"My name is y/n" "Thats a nice name!" He wiggled a gloved finger at you.

"Here we are sweetie.." Mama Cry walked back into the front carrying Edgy in the palm of her hand. He was gripping onto her thumb, and when he saw you talking to Baby Blue he scoffed.

You glanced up at Mama and Edgy. "Hi Edgy!" You waved as she set him down into the pen.  
"Tch..whadya want.." He crossed his arms over his chest tapping his foot.  
"I wanted to visit you; see how you were doing.." You gave him a sweet smile.

He not so casually flipped you the bird and cackled holding his sides. You frowned at his vulgar display. Baby Blue tsked at Edgy. "That was rude Edgy.."  
Edgy rolled his red eye lights, "Can it shortie.."  
Baby Blue's eyes started to water.. Your heart dropped and you reached out for him. "Oh no little one.. please don't cry.."

Edgy watched you with wide sockets and looked away; frustration across his skull. "It's okay.. he didn't mean it.." You held the little blue bitty up to your face and gave him a reassuring rub on the back of his skull. That seemed to calm him down and he clung to your finger.

You leaned back on your other hand so you could set the little Blue back down. A taller bitty wearing an orange hoodie and brown shorts stood looking up at you anxiously. Just as you were about to set Blue down, a sharp pain ran up your index finger and up your wrist.

"Ow!" You hissed and looked down to see Edgy bitting down on your finger. He glared up at you digging his teeth in harder drawing blood. "Edgy!" You gasped as you tried to pull away; he growled and clung on not releasing his hold on you.

Wincing you gave Blue and apologetic look and lifted your hand with Edgy up and cupped your other hand underneath him. He only continued to glare. "I'm sorry Edgy; I didn't mean to make you mad.."

You remembered how easily his kind got jealous. He seemed to loosen his bite and furrow his sockets in confusion at you. "Oh! I brought you something..but I'll need my hand to get it.."

Edgy let go of your finger and teleported a foot away from you. He wiped away the small trickle of blood off his chin. You sucked on your finger to ease the stinging, and reached into your pocket with your good hand and pulled out a packet of mustard.

His sockets lit up and he began to drool. "Now.. I wanted to give you this as a peace offering.."  
He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.  
"Tch.."  
"Here Edgy.." You gestured for him to take it. He teleported in front of you and hesitantly reached out and snatched it hugging it to his small body. He looked around making sure no one was going to take it from him and ripped the corner off and began to suck the contents out of the packet.

You chuckled at him. He glared up at you with red cheeks. "This doesn' mean nothin.." He turned his back to you finishing off the mustard packet and tossing it to the side.

You sighed, picking up the empty packet and tossing it into a small trash bin on the other side of the pen.

You take a look at your finger; the blood had swelled up into the tiny bite marks. Yup you needed a bandaid. "Mama Cry?" You called to the purple Bunny. "Do you have a bandaid?"

Mama Cry looked down to Edgy with a knowing look. He just smiled cheekily and teleported to a group of bitties scaring them. He cackled; while pointing to one who began to cry. A small Cherry bitty.

You step out of the pen and Mama cry hands you a bandaid. "Better get used to it if your serious about him.."

"Yeah; it'll be fine.. Is it okay if I visit him everyday until..until he's ready?" Mama cry held her chin looking down at the Bitty who was now getting into a fight with Lil Bro bitty..

"Well, it'll take awhile..but I see you have a kind soul. I'll allow it; this boy needs a good loving home. I hope when you and him are ready; he'll be loved, and in return you'll have love also."

"Thank you so much!" You jumped up hugging her suddenly. She let out a laugh and patted you on your back. "Sure thing sugar.."

You let her go then turn back to look for Edgy. He was pretending you weren't there. "Edgy! I will be back tomorrow to visit!" You waved at him but he just ignored you. Oh you'll get that bitty to like you if it's the last thing you do.

After you left; Edgy turned to watch you go.. He felt strange.."Mama..?" Edgy teleported to Mama Cry's shoulder. "Yes sweetie what is it?"

"Why is she so determined?" He huffed folding his arms again. "Why hunny; she really likes you..won't you give her a chance and try to get to know her? She is coming here everyday now just for you.."

His sockets betrayed him; he acted disgusted but the little red eye lights only brightened..  
"Jus fer me?"

 

 


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to take Edgy home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!

It had been about two in half weeks since you had started visiting Edgy everyday. Mama Cry said she definitely saw some improvement with the two of you; even if you didn't see it yourself. She said to prepare your home for him and when you had, to let her know.

You were at home surfing the web looking at Bitty Houses. "Not gonna lie..these look like doll houses.." You scrunched up your nose. Would Edgy really want something like this? You searched a few different site until one caught your eye. They made Castle Bitty Houses.

"Omg..this..would be PERFECT!!" You looked at the selection; some were very intricate; having spiral stair cases into tall towers. Some looked right of Fantasy books and movies. Some range from 250$ to 10,000$. Your heart felt like it was going to do flips when your eyes landed on the perfect one.

It looked like something from Ireland..it had running water capability for showers; and even electricity for all the lighting in the castle; a thrown room that was decorated lavishly with dark reds and golds. You tried hard not to fan girl and quickly scrolled through the pictures. "Yup. This is it!" You took out your phone and took a picture to show Mama Cry. You'd have to wait for it to come in before he'd come home with you.

You quickly purchase the Castle; and had it expedited to your house for overnight and shipping. You sighed leaning back against the couch happily. You had recently stocked up on little clothes for him. All black, red, and yellow even some leather jackets. He seemed to really be into the Edge look; but now you'd have to find him a cape and crown for his castle.

Giggling you searched the web more and were surprised to find some. You purchased them and then shut your computer. It was time to go see Edgy again.

You had become quite familiar with the other bitties in your daily visits. You always stopped by before work and always early so you could at least get an hour or more with him. You pushed open the door to the familiar shop and waved as everyone called out your name.

"Hi everyone!" You smiled cheerfully. Mama Cry looked up from her counter; she had a few bitties crawling on her and some even hanging off her large ears. "Good Morning Y/N, a pleasure as always."

"Morning! Mama Cry I gotta show you something!!" You were so excited you dashed over and held out your phone with the picture of the Castle. She squinted down at the photo then smiled brightly. "Oh! He's gonna love that!"

"Gonna love what?" Edgy teleported to the counter trying to see what you were showing her. You quickly put your phone away. "It's a surprise! Good morning Edgy!" You rubbed his skull with your finger but he pushed it away scowling. "Didn' I tell ya no mushy crap.." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry Edgy, I'll ask next time.." You looked at your hands. They were scabbed over with hundreds of little bite marks. The first one he gave you ended up scaring; but you didn't mind.

You felt a tug on your hair, and tiny hands pulling them self up to sit on top of your head. "Good Morning Y/N!" It was Blue. "Good morning Blue..how are you today?!"

"Oh I'm doing magnificent!" Edgy growled teleporting to his tower of plush toys he had gathered and flung one at Blue almost causing him to fall off backwards. "Ah! Blue are you okay?" you winced as he clung to the back of your hair.

"I-I'm fine.." He squeaked. Mama Cry came around the counter and grasped Blue gently in her hands. "There ya go sugar; your safe now." She brought him up to her shoulder and he hopped off her hand steadying himself against her neck. He gave a weary glance to Edgy who flipped him off while sticking out his tongue.

"Sorry Blue," you rubbed your arm and he smiled at you. "It is not your fault y/n!" Edgy muttered something under his breath and teleported to your shoulder tugging at your earlobe. The sudden contact made you jump and almost sent Edgy to the floor but he gripped ahold of your hair.  
"Geez..Edgy, you scared me.." He sat down on your shoulder while glaring at Blue; almost daring him to try and climb your head again.

"Well isn't this new.." Mama Cry giggled at Edgy's possessive display. "I think he likes you y/n.."

Edgy looked away from Mama Cry. "Means nothin.. just like the view is all.." You glanced at the little skelly and could see his cheekbones dusted a light red. Was he blushing?

You giggled; "Edgy can I hold you?" Edgy looked surprised and smacked his small hand against your cheek. "Don' be gettin' any ideas toots.."

You smiled and gave Mama Cry a 'I tried,' look.   
Anytime another Bitty would come near you or attempt to climb onto you; you noticed Edgy would do one of a few things; glare at them, growl, throw his toys, bite you, or teleport to the other side of the shop and give you the cold shoulder. He really was a handful.

You glanced at your phone; "whoop! Well I need to be off to work!" You walked to the side of the Pen where Edgy had been sitting the last ten minutes. "Hey Edgy.. I have to go to work now, I'll be in tomorrow to see you!" You reached down and gave him a small rub on his skull.

He tried swatting your hand away again scoffing. "Alright alright.. clingy human.." He tried to look irritated when you talked to him, but when you left he teleported to the window to watch you go.

"Hey Edgy whatcha do scare her away!?" A Boss Bitty shouted at him from his den. Edgy turned to glare at Boss. "Not as much as your face..did.." He grinned evilly. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT!" The Boss Bitty stomped over to Edgy. Edgy flinched and looked for an escape route.

"Mama Cry!" A Grillbittie tugged at her leg. "Hmm? Yes hunny?" She looked down to the G bitty pointing to Edgy and Boss scuffling and tumbling around the floor.

"Oh no! Edgy! Boss!" She ran over and grabbed the two by the back of their clothes. Edgy squirmed snarling at Boss who was kicking his legs furiously.

"What has gotten into you two. Time out for the both of you!" Edgy frowned and hung limply in her grasp. Boss scowled and she carried the both of them to secluded dens and separated the both of them.

Work went by and with it came the weekend. You were anxious and waiting for the delivery of Edgy's castle. You were in the kitchen making sure you had enough mustard for the week as it was his favorite when there was a knock on the door. You squealed and ran to open your door to see a huge package sitting at your door.

"Thank you!" You called back to the mail man and he waved back. You bent down and picked up the box, boy was it heavy. Taking it inside you kicked the door shut behind you and set to work to assemble the castle.

It took almost the better half of the day, but you had done it! Standing almost to your mid thigh the tallest tower; the castle was complete. You filled the main bedroom with all of the clothes you had gotten him, and even set a crown and a cape on the thrown room chair.

"I can't wait for him to see it!!" You giggled happily. "Alright!!" You grabbed your house keys and out into the world you went. Today was the day!

You couldn't contain your excitement; as you walked into the shop. There were a few more people there today playing with the bitties in the pen. Mama Cry was talking with another person when she spotted you and waved.

You smiled and waved at her, then quickly looked for Edgy.   
"Edgy?"   
Mama Cry walked over to you; "Afternoon, Edgy is in another room right now. Today is our adoption event and I didn't want anything to happen. Come on lets go get him. Did you get everything ready?"

"Yes! I have the Castle set up and I'm so excited to bring him home!" You followed her towards the back. "I'm glad to hear that, you know these last few days has been really hard on him. I know you'll take good care of him!"

You both walked into another room where there was a smaller sized pen and a few other Bitties with Edgy playing around. "Edgy sweetie, y/n's here to see you."

Edgy glanced up and threw the ball he was holding at a Yanyan bitty and knocked him over. Edgy cackled and the Yanyan scowled. "Sup toots?" Edgy walked over towards the edge of the pen to look up at you. You couldn't help but keep smiling down at him.

"Say, would you like to come home with me today?" You leaned down and outstretched your hand. His sockets widened and he stared at your finger tips before him. His little red eye lights betraying him as he chomped down on one of your fingers. "Ow!" You winced but didn't pull away. You took your other hand and scooped him up as he continued to bite you.

Mama Cry shook her head laughing lowly as she waved for you to follow. You held Edgy against your chest and he squeaked at the contact letting your finger go as he clung to your shirt. You sucked on your finger a bit then reached into your back pocket for a bandaid. You had to be prepared now.

Walking up front you set him on the counter and he stared in awe as you filled out the paper work for him. Mama cry gave you a care package and some of his extra clothes he had.

"Take real good care of him!" She bent down and kissed his skull. He blushed but let her. "You be good ya hear?" He fumbled with his hands nodding "Yes mama.."

You giggled; happiness bubbling up against you. "Ready Edgy?" He looked up at you and teleported to your shoulder hanging onto your hair.

"Thank you so much Mama Cry! I promise I'll take good care of him!" She waved at the both of you as you set out to head home.

"Call me anytime hunny, and come visit us!"   
"I will!" You smiled and walked out of the door with your new companion.

 


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring Edgy home, and things don't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything marked with a * Are your inner thoughts.  
> Also POV Swaps, cuz why not?

Upon entering your home, you were hit with a happy realization that you both had made it safely without any hiccups. Edgy rode on your shoulder the entire way; only making derogatory comments to a passersby every so often.

"Welcome to your new home!" You gestured with your arms excitedly. The house was pretty decent sized for one person, and you kept it quite cozy. There was a small fire place in the living room, and a medium sized tv with your gaming consoles you probably hadn't touched in a few months. College, and work had bested you there. Edgy teleported to the middle of the table in front of your couch and gazed around. His eye lights sharp as he took note of all the things that he could break.

"S'not bad.." He held his chin and he noticed that you had a collections of figures from various anime/movies. "Heh.. " He teleported over to the figures looking up at some of them. You followed Edgy with your gaze and wondered what he thought about them. "I uh.. used to collect figures and statues of my favorite anime characters." You explained rather shyly. He turned to you and pointed to one of the figures that had extremely huge boobs. "Why dont'cha have biggins like hers for?"

You felt your face heat up and covered your own chest. It wasn't small by any means, maybe on the average size.. "Is this really something we should be discussing!!" You glared at him while taking off your shoes and putting them in a small shoe shelf next to the doorway. "Hehe touchy.." He laughed teleporting to a shelf looking at all the pictures there. You walked over to stand behind him. He was looking at a picture of you and your parents when you were younger. He lightly traced the outside of the frame titling his head. His attention was then brought to a rather large looking vase like container that was sealed. He grinned mischievously and went to tap on it. What ever it was; it was full. You glared at him "Edgy.."

"Say what's that?" He pointed to something across the room, and you stupidly looked. You then heard something being shoved; and quickly turned back just in time to catch your Parent's Urn falling from the shelf. You caught it just before it smashed to the ground and held it to your chest as you hit the ground rolling on your back. Edgy looked down at you in disappointment. "What do you think you are doing!!" You shouted up at him. He winced and took a step back seeing as your tone changed. You hoisted your self up and took a step towards the shelf. "Do you have any idea how important this is to me!" Edgy looked at his shoes not wanting to look at you in the eyes. "This is my parent's ashes.." You hold up the Urn, and set it back down on the shelf.

He looked up at you like you were crazy and took a step back. "Wha! Wha! Ashes! Are you some freak!" He squeaked suddenly not feeling as safe as he should of. "I got taken home by some dust collectin-"

You held up your finger to shush him. "That's not the same thing! I would never collect the dust of monsters.. Humans.. we're different.." Edgy growled snapping at your finger. You frowned retracting your hand. "Sounds like the same thing to me.. Didn't know humans fell down like we monsters..Still doesn't explain why you have dust here.." He crossed his arms while tapping his foot in agitation. So much for an easy introduction you thought.

"Humans can dies in a multitude of ways.. just like you monsters can. My parents.... they.. died in a car crash when I was very young..They wanted to be cremated together in their will if something would of happened to them.." You gaze over at the picture of you and your parents. "Cremated?" Edgy looked confused. "Some humans, want to be buried in the ground in a casket holding their bodies.. other's want to be cremated; their bodies burned to ash; to either be put in a Urn," You gestured to yours. "Or to have their ashes spread somewhere. With new technology though; that ash can be compressed into diamonds.. or even tree pods to help the planet.."

Edgy listened and suddenly felt really bad for what he had done. "Sorry.." He mumbled quietly. You gazed back up at him, and smiled "It's okay.. well, you didn't know." You hold out your hand for him, but he turns away and something else catches his eyes. He teleports over to the dining room, where you have a cabinet full of old china plates and glassware. He begins to drool. You quickly run over and slam your hands on the table startling him. "Eh!?" He whirls around his eye lights gone in his dark sockets. "Don't even think about it!" Edgy smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "Wasn' thinkin' bout nothing..."

"I know you like to break things, but please respect my things.." You huff. He rolls his eye lights and plops down on the table in annoyance. "Just no fun toots.." "I am loads of fun! I just don't find breaking my valuables fun!"

He shakes his head, still looking around the new home. "So it's kinda dull.." You glare at him, "I had to make sure most of my breakables.were.put.away." You grit your teeth. He falls back cackling. "Oh, so issa scavenger hunt!" He hops up and gives you a challenging look. "Edgy.." You brace your hands on the table. "Cuz, I'm really good..at those.." His left socket glows red. "EDGY.." You warn. He gives you a wicked grin and he disappears out of the room. "EDGY!!"  You shout running back into the living room. He's not there. "Edgy! Please come out!" You hear something shatter in the kitchen. "No no no!"

*Shit shit

You run into the kitchen and come to a quick halt before tripping over some broken glass. Edgy's standing on the kitchen counter holding another mug over the floor; giving you a trying smile. "Edgy.. please.." You try to plead with him. He shrugs and lets go of the mug and it shatters on the floor. Leaving one of your tiles cracked. "EDGY! C'MON!" You gesture to the floor, but he's gone before you look back up.

*Sonofvabi..

You hear things being thrown in the bedroom. "NOT MY ROOM!!" You wince at the kitchen one more time before running off down the hallway and kick down your door. It slams against the wall; and Edgy stops running across the floor with one of your nicer bras over his head. "....eDgY!?" You growl. "Hehe finders keepers!" He sticks out a red tongue and disappears with your bra. "But..that was my best one.." You whimper starting to feel defeated. You glare at the rest of the room, your clothes are thrown everywhere; your pillows across the room, some even have stuffing ripped out of them. "Destructive lil' bastard.." You mumble quickly leaving your room to find him.

* It's quiet... Too quiet.

You check the kitchen again, then the living room, then the bathroom. Nothing. "Eddgyyyy..." You call out. "Please come out!" You hear pidder patter of little feet run across the carpet and you whirl around but don't see anything. "Edgy?" You here small cackles and they fade away. "EDGY! Please, I just want to talk!"

You see something flutter in the corner of your eye; and look to the curtains behind the couch. Edgy's clinging to the curtains at the top. "Edgy! Please be careful!" You run over towards the couch to try and catch him, but he gives you the middle finger and uses his sharp boney fingers to rip down the length of the curtains and drops to the ground with a thud and runs off cackling before you have a chance to catch him. Your right eye twitches..

*Not gonna let it get to me.. Not gonna let it get to me..

"Edgy! If you come out! I promise I won't try and catch you, I really want to show you something, honest!" You call out and sit down on the couch, listening for him. He pops up in the middle of the table with a fork in his hand. You glare and he just snickers at you. "Gotta admit doll, yer good at hidin' the goods.." You take a slow breath and exhale steadily. "I got you some things..that I think.. You'll like.." His brow bone quirked and he held the fork like a Trident. "What kinda things.." You smiled, you got his attention finally.

You weren't really expecting him to be this destructive. You had done your research beforehand, but this was ridiculous. Were they like this the entire time? "Remember when I came to visit you; and I showed Mama Cry something on my phone..?"

He furrowed his brow bones and nod his head. "Well, what I showed her is in the sun room.." His hold on the fork went a little slack. "If you promise not to break anything else; I'll let you see it.." He growled momentarily but then sighed. "Fine." You smiled, and sighed in relief.

*Thank the stars..

"Alright then, follow me.." You stand and head toward the dinning room, and to a sliding door. Edgy teleported after you still holding his fork in case you tried to make a grab at him. "It's in here.." You called from the sun room. You really didn't have much use for it; but you had hid the Castle in here so Edgy wouldn't see it right away. Edgy honestly thought about locking you in the room and having fun with the rest of the house; but his curiosity got the best of him. He teleported into the room after you and stood on a rather large wooden table. He dropped the fork with a clatter and stared in awe at the Castle before him.

"Surprise!" You shout happily. Edgy begins to tremble and slowly walks up to the entrance of it. "Is..this..fer me?" His little hands are trembling with excitement. "Of course! I thought you might want something of your own space... Go on check it out! It's got a thrown room, and everything!" You giggle and lean over the table to watch him enter it.

 

-POV Swap-

 

*She didn't...

"Is this fer me?" I reached out to touch the draw bridge chain. I never had something like this before.

"Of course! I thought you might want something of your own space... Go on check it out! It's got a thrown room, and everything!"

 

*She was leaning over the table smiling at me. Smiling; after everything I just did.

I walked into the castle. It was huge! "Oh man!" A giant thrown room, with a chair and.."Is that a crown and cape?!" I ran over to it; and felt the material, it was soft and light weight. "Haha.." I set it down taking a look around me. It even had drapes on the walls, and lights that looked like torches. I walked towards the back to another room, and it was a small kitchen with a giant wooden table. "Is all this stuff actuall work?" I called out to her.

 

"Yuup, electric, water you name it." She was giggling.

*Stars..she was amazing.

I walked back out to the thrown room and to the other side; there were stairs. I walked up them admiring the detailing of the stone wall and other small pictures that adorned it. "Gotta hand it to ya toots.. You know my style.." I shouted back out at her.

 

-POV Swap-

 

You waited for him to get accustomed to his Castle. He had eventually found the master bedroom and all his clothes. After awhile he teleported back in front of you; he was trembling and fumbling with his hands.. "Hey.. lean over woulda ya." He gestured you forward with his boney finger. Your brow rose; and slowly leaned down so you were eye level with him. He leaned forward and you felt him press his skull to your cheek then back up. His face was a bright red, "Thanks..toots.." He mumbled.

Your eyes light up, and your heart thumped.

*Oh!! Too cute! He just gave me a skelly smooch!!

You smile and lean back. "Your welcome Edgy.."

"Call me Edge.." He looked up to you. "Edgy..sounds..cute.." He grimaced. You giggled and rubbed the top of his skull with your finger. "Of course. Edge it is.. Now then.. about the house.." He winced taking a step back.

"I'm not mad at you...anymore. You have to help me clean the house though.."

 

Edge growled at you. "Fat chance doll." And In a blip second he had teleported away. Hiding somewhere deep in the house.

 

"Ugh.." You face palmed while walking out of the sun room back into the dining hall. It was going to be a long long night..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Rules of the Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lay down some house rules.
> 
> Also changed up how i write the different POV's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge don't like being told what he can, and cannot do.

You were tired; sweaty, and really considering just going to bed. It had taken up most of the rest of the day and into the evening to clean up the mess that Edge had made, and you still had the kitchen to clean. The little guy hadn't even so much as made a peep since he had disappeared. You figured he was probably sleeping or waiting for the right moment to strike. You grumbled dragging your feet into the living room. You eyed the couch and walked over and flopped down face first into the cushion. "Mmmm..soo..goood.." You groaned into the fibers. Your legs felt heavy, and the couch just seemed to eat your body.

"Just..a little..nap.." You gazed at the back of the couch until your eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the second and soon..sleep took you into it's loving embrace.

 

Edge waited for everything to go quiet. He had found a nice little spot on top of one of your book shelves in the hallway where he could watch you walk around. He kept towards the back, he didn't want to get caught and have to help clean. "Heh.. now that she's down.." Edge crawled towards the edge and looked into the living room to make sure you hadn't moved. In a flash of red magic he teleported on the arm rest and gazed down at your sleeping figure.

*Geez she looks like shit..

Edge frown; crossing his arms over his small sternum and walked to the end of the arm rest and hopped down onto the cushion by your head. He grumbled something, and moved your hair out of your face and to the side. Your face was pretty dirty from cleaning. He snickered and gave you a small pat on your head and teleported into the kitchen. He sure had made a mess of things. He almost felt bad for putting you through so much effort. Usually any one of his previous owners would have taken him back in the first two hours.. The last one though.. Edge grabbed a hold of his sleeves and shuddered.

*Let's not think about that right now.

He pushed down the dark thoughts that welled up to claim his mind. He walked around the kitchen table and looked down to all the broken glass and mugs that were shattered on the floor. He sighed and waved his small hands around. Red aura circling his finger tips and the mess disappeared and a clatter of dishes sounding off in the trash bin. He leaned over breathing hard. He hated being small..His magic was half as powerful as it used to be. It was a mistake to come up to the surface. He couldn't believe that the more magic you were made from the chances of shrinking were higher. The lesser monsters; like Momma Cry were spared; due to having more body mass and less magic.

It didn't help that before hand.. Alphys had been working on Alternate Timeline hopping..with Dr. Gaster. Everyone had met their "other selves" and all wanted to come to their time line since the barrier had been broken. So now; an infinite amount of him and a bunch of others were now on the surface, some were like him. Bitty. Okay that was a lie; most of them were Bitty. He shook his head; he could remember all the different Edgy versions of himself; and grimaced. The most annoying ones were that small Blue one that was always cheery. It made him feel nauseous at the site of the other Bitty making friends with you.

*I hope Alphys finds away to fix this soon.. I dunno how much more integratin' with humans I can take.. though.. this kid..

His eye lights traveled back over to your sleeping form. You had came to the Adoption Shop everyday for three weeks to earn his trust; and find out more about him and even bought him a giant Castle. Maybe you weren't like the other humans. You had tried to catch him when he was destroying your stuff; but over all you didn't seem that mad after he went and hid. Asgore and Toriel had decided to let the smaller monsters stay on the surface to try and better understand humans. Let them get to know them better; and once the time came; if they ever found a cure.. Humans would be used to them. Or so they hoped.

*They dunno the first think about these stupid humans.. Haven't changed a bit.. still think they own everythin'..

He tapped his foot in aggravation; his left eye roaring with red magic. He cursed at letting his thoughts take over him, when he tried not to. He hadn't realized he had been staring at you with his mental tangent.

He turned his attention to the fridge, and waved his small hand and tried with all his might to open it, but couldn't. He fell backwards on his tailbone, panting. "Son of a bitch.. can't do..anythin'" He growled clenching his fists and teleporting back to the couch by your head.

"Hey, meat bag.. wake up.." Edge slapped you on your head with his hand. It didn't really sting, but it was enough to pull you from your slumber at the strange tapping sound of bone hitting your head.

"Mm..Edge?" You moved your head to look at him. He was frowning at you; with narrowed sockets and had his hands on his hip bones. "I'm hungry.." He growled.

You snapped out of your sleep like state and sat up abruptly. He almost fell forward with the sudden movement but caught his balance. "I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding.." You smiled behind a yawn that escaped your lips. He rolled his eye lights, "Yeah yeah.. can I get some food now.." He huffed. You giggled tapping his skull lightly with your finger tips and hauled yourself off the couch. "C'mon.. I gotta finish cleaning the kit--" You stopped mid sentence when you realize the kitchen was already cleaned up. Edge smirked and teleported to the table. You turned to look at the small skeleton and raised a brow.

*What gives?

"Soo..." Edge rolled his eye lights. "Look..I may have.. went a little over board.." You smiled, narrowing your eyes at him. "And?"

Edge flinched looking up at you with furrowed sockets. "And.. I'm..." He looked to the table and kicked his shoe against it. "Sorry.." He whispered. "What was that Edge sweety? Didn't quite here you.." You gave him a knowing smirk and he hated it.

*Smartass..human..

"I'M SORRY!" He shouted turning his back towards you grumbling under his breath. You sigh in sweet sweet victory. "I forgive you.." You turn to open the fridge and pull out a bottle of mustard and sit it down on the table next to him. He whips around and stares at it; drool pooling down the side of his jaw as he launches himself at the bottle. You can't help but giggle at the site. He tears off the nozzle and begins to suck down the mustard while sitting down. He's completely content..

*Mmm..this is the stuff..

You weren't very hungry yet; so you decided to just drink a glass of water; then poured some in a small shot glass and set it next to him. "Here ya go.." He stared up at you and nod his head as he continued to drain the bottle.

 

"So.. I was wanting to lay down some house rules.." You sip your water slowly; keeping your eyes on the small bitty. He stopped drinking his mustard and picked up the small shot glass and guzzled down half of it. "And..?" He grinned up at you.

"..You'll have to follow these rules; or you'll be put in time outs.." You set the glass down, and walked over to sit at the table. He watched you for a moment, studying the small shot glass in his arms. "Awright.." He sat back down, and turned to you. "Lay em on me toots.." You shook your head at the nickname. It was something that you were used to by now. It was kind of cute really.

"Rule 1: No destroying my stuff. Rule 2: No cooking in the kitchen unless I'm present, I don't want you to hurt yourself. When I'm at work I'll leave out small lunches for you." He nod his head, cooking was a task in itself being this small, and honestly he was too lazy to really care. Long as he had all the mustard he wanted he'd be fine.

"Rule 3: No going outside unless I'm present, there are too many dangerous things outside that could hurt your or even snatch you.. I couldn't live with myself If i let something happen to you.." You looked down "That's it for now.. if something comes up I'll let you know. Think you can keep up with that?"

Edge nod his head and grabbed the mustard bottle again and finished down the rest of it. He ended up with mustard smeared all over his face and clothes. You massaged your temple staring at the cute mess that he was. "Alright.. Edge.. you need a bath.."

Edge perked up for a moment, and stared at you with black sockets. "Edge?" He didn't move. "Are you okay?" You stand up slowly, and reach out your hand to him. He slowly gazes at your finger tips and reached out and squeezes your pointer finger. "Will.. you be there with me?" He looks up at you; white pin pricks of light now wavering in his sockets. His demeanor changed immediately; it was like he was..

*Scared

"Yes! I'll be there and make sure you are okay.." You give him a reassuring smile. He nods hesitantly and crawls into your hand. You gentle move from the kitchen and into the sun room. "Hey this isn't.."

"Silly Skelly, you have a small shower in here you can use..It's for you you know.." Edge whimpers clinging to your fingers. "P-please..don' make me beg.." You stop and peer down at him in your hand; his skull was a bright red; and sweat was beading down his skull. "Edge.. would you like to take a bath in the bathroom sink?" He looked up at you nod his head vigorously. "Alright; well here go pick out some pajama's and then we can head to the bathroom.

"O-Okay.." He jumped from your hand ono the table and went into his castle to find his clothes. You sigh crossing your arms over your chest waiting for the small bitty to come back out.

*He seemed really nervous.. I wonder if he's had some bad experiences with water..

 

Edge came out a few moments later holding a pair of black fleece pj pants that had bones on them, and a red t-shirt. You hold out your hand for him and he crawls back onto it; clinging to your thumb. "Alright, lets get to it." You walk off to the bathroom with him, and flick on the light switch. He eyes the bathroom nervously; and you go to let him down on the counter top. You run the water in the sink and wait for it to get warm, you run your hand under it and plug the drain when its a nice temp.

Edge stands holding his clothes watching the water fill in the sink. He trembles slightly; but calms down when you give him a gentle rub on his back. "I'll be right here okay.." You turn off the water when you feel it's deep enough. You reach under the cabinet and grab out a nice purple wash cloth and set it in the sink. "There, that way you can wash your bones.." He nods his head and sets down his clean clothes and begins to take off his shirt. He turns his back to you in embarrassment and you can see small cracks and lines along his bones.

*..My poor Edge..

You frown, but try to not let him see. You didn't want him to worry; and you certainly didn't want to bring anything up that he wasn't comfortable talking about. He cleared his throat. "Can you uh.. ya know.. cover your eyes for a moment.." He rubbed the back of his skull blushing a bright red. You giggle and cover your eyes. "Okay."

He quickly ditches his pants and slids down into the sink and grabs the wash cloth and covers his lower half with it. "Kay, I'm good toots.." You smile down at him. "Here I gotcha some small soap.." You pull a tiny Bitty sized soap from the medicine cabinet and handed it to him. He smiled and got it wet before rubbing it all over his bones. You watched him intently; and he noticed you were staring.

"..Like somethin' ya see sweetheart?" He gave a playful wink, and you turned your head to the side averting your gaze. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude Edge. I just find you fascinating.." He blushes at the compliment and mumbles a brief thanks..

After another ten minutes or so you scoop him out of the water and wrap him up in a fluffy dry towel. He seems to love the way it feels against his bones as his sockets are closed and he had a giant grin on his face.

*So cute!

"Alright; if you want to get dressed; we'll go watch a movie before bed? How does that sound?" He throws the towel off of him in a hurry and doesn't even seem to care that you seem him now, and pulled on his pants and shirt and throws you a thumbs up. You laugh at his eagerness and scoop him up; cradling him against your chest. "Alright my little bone-boy.. what do you want to watch?"

He looks up at you and nuzzles into your chest while you both make it into the living room..

*This is nice..

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Insecurites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge fills you in on his fear of water, and you find out that the little guy must have gone through more than you realize.

You carry Edge into the living room, and take a seat on the couch. As soon as your comfortable Edge slides down your front and sits in your lap. "So, we have Netflix.. " You grab the remote next to the couch by an inn table and flip on the tv and the ps4.

  
"What's Netflix?" Edge leaned back against your stomach looking up at your face. You look down and give him a smile. "It's were you can find a lot of TV shows, movies, etc.." He smiles, "That's handy.." He squirms in your lap trying to get comfortable. You were quite squishy, and he could feel the warmth from your body radiating through your clothes.

  
You flip through some of the titles on the tv, and rub his skull with your finger absentmindedly. "So..what do you want to watch? I take it you probably haven't seen much of human movies?" Edge shook his head, enjoying your finger rubbing his skull. He normally didn't like the attention, but for now he'd let it slide.

  
**S'nice from time to time..

  
"Well.. I'd occasionally see cookin' shows.. at my previous.. owners places, but I wasn't allowed to watch TV.. or..stuff.." He went quiet after that. You furrowed your brows looking down at the small skeleton in your lap, and your heart thumped hard in your chest with worry.

  
*Oh hell no.. this little guy didn't get to watch TV?

  
"Well, you are more than welcome to watch as much as you want here.. I even have a game system you can play video games on. After all I'm not going to be able to take you to work with me.."  
Edge stiffened, and turned around to face you. He held onto your finger and gave you a pleading look. "Yer..gonna leave meh 'ere alone?"

  
*Nooo!! That face!

  
"I d-don't like it anymore than you do, Edge.." You sigh, setting the controller down and pet his back with your now free hand. He rests his head on your finger that he had been holding on to. "You promise..you'll come back everyday?" His voice was hardly a whisper.

  
This little guy was pulling all of your heart strings and you couldn't resist picking him up and planting a quick peck to the top of his skull. He gasped and turned a bright red. "I promise you I will always come back.. I'm not going to abandon you Edge.." You gave him sweet smile, and he nods his skull trying to look away from the embarrassment.

  
"Now then, lets pick something to watch.." You set the bitty back down and hand him the controller. It was almost taller than him, but he had no issues using it. He flipped through more titles and read some of the descriptions.. "Can we watch this one?" He stopped on Hell's Kitchen.. "Oh lord.. " You giggle. "Go ahead.."

  
He smiled and hit enter, and the program started. He seem genuinely intrigued at the human named Ramsey who yelled at the others for when they were doing a terrible job at cooking. You caught him chuckling at some of the profanities. "Hey Edge.." You tilted your head down at him. He had gotten comfortable sitting on your thigh.

  
"Hmm? What is it toots?" He paused the show, and turned to look at you. "Earlier.. when I mentioned a bath.." You paused as his sockets grew dark. "IS there, anything wrong? Did you have a bad experience. It's been kind of bugging me.. I mean, if it's too personal you don't have to tell me, I'm just worried.." You cupped your hands in your lap waiting to see if he'd answer.

  
*I hope I didn't prod too much..

  
Edge let out a small sigh, and rubbed the back of his skull. His red eye lights reappearing in his sockets again. "Heh.. It's fine doll.." He reached out and pat your wrist gently. "I had uh.. bad experience when I first came to the surface.. being this small.. and not really knowin' 'ow to swim properly doesn't 'elp.."

  
*Oh..poor guy.. I can only imagine what must of happened..

  
"What happened if I may ask?" You didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but if he was going to need someone around him when ever he needed a bath you really wanted to know.  
"I uh.. fell into a running stream.." He shuddered. "I sunk..like a rock and couldn't breathe.." He grasped both sides of his radius, and brought his legs to his sternum. You reached down to rub his back with your thumb gently. "Never had to worry 'bout that..before.." He mumbled. He looked up to you with small red tears brimming his eye sockets and you felt your heart grip.

  
"Oh, Edge.. I'm so sorry you had to go through that.." You frowned, feeling guilty for not being able to do anything to ease the bad memory. "S'fine.. the kid that freed us,  saved me..Not sure why.." He shrugged his shoulders. "Can't handle runnin' water.. even in a shower.. only still water that I can stand in.."

  
You nod your head. "I understand.." You continue to rub your thumb up and down his spine. He shudders under your touch and looks up at you and gives you a toothy grin. "Keep rubbin' me like that doll and we're...gonna have a good time.." He winks up at you..

  
*Say what?

  
You blank out for a moment.

  
* What was that? Did he..just.. make a...

  
 "Uhm.." You weren't sure if he was flirting with you or making you uncomfortable. "SO! How about we continue watching your show?" You smiled at him, removing your hand from him and hit play on the remote. He arches his brow at you and gives you a smug grin before turning back around to get comfortable in your lap again.

  
**Heh.. so she can be flustered? Game on..** Edge thought to himself.

  
After watching a few more episodes; Edge let out a small yawn. His eye lids were drooping you you noticed it was getting harder for him to stay sitting up. You smile down at him, and prod him in his ribs. He lets out a squeak and jerks his head back at you. "Tired?"

  
He frowns and turns his head slowly back.. "Maybe.." He mutters stubbornly. "Alright then, how about we head to bed, I'm off tomorrow so we can do something fun.." He nod his head and reached out for you with grabby hands.

  
*Oh he's too cute!

  
You reached out and took him in your hands resting him against your chest. He clung to your shirt nuzzling into you. You stood up from the couch turning off the TV, and the lights as you went into the sun room. "Here you go buddy.." You set him down in front of his castle. He looks at it, then up to you. "If you need me I'll be in my room sleeping.. I'll leave the door cracked for you.." You lean down and give him a smooch on his skull.

  
He shoos your face away blushing, and skitters off inside the castle. "G'night Edge.." You call back to him, as you flip off the light switch and head to your bedroom.  
  
Edge watched through one of the windows until you were out of site. He sighed turning around to look at his castle. He really wished it was in your room, and not so far away. He cursed mentally, furrowing his brows. "What am I? Some baby-bones?" He shook his head, walking off to the spiral stair case to get to the master bedroom.

  
"S'not bad really.." He walked into the room. There was a large bed with a bright red sheets and fluffy pillows. For everything being so small, he found the quality to be very nice. He yawned again, shuffling over to his bed and flopping down. "Mmm.."

  
His thoughts traveled through his mind, of times when he was in the Under ground still; when he wasn't separated from his Brother. Things were comfortable, yet..unsettling. Sure he was happy that the Monster's had been freed, but this whole magic thing was annoying. He needed to get in contact with Alphys some how, and he seriously doubted that you'd want to climb Mt. Ebbot and go straight into Monster territory. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask..

  
After some time, sleep finally took him..  
  
You tossed and turned most of the night; trying to think of all the fun things you and Edge could do the next day. It was nice having some one to talk to and have around. He was a mess at first; but you think he'll be good for you in the long run.  
  
It was around two in the morning when Edge shot up in his bed disoriented and not recognizing where he was. He was covered in red sweat and the nightmare that he had came flooding back to his memory; and he shivered trying to push the memory away. "W-where am I?" He looked around frantically trying to recognize his surroundings.

  
His sockets darkened and he teleported out of the castle into the living room. He looked around the darkened room and felt his anxiety take over. "No..NO.." He fell to his knees, everything looked different in the dark. "I don't wanna be alone.." He held his skull curling in on himself. "Don't leave me... don't leave me.." He repeated.

  
A strange voice woke you from your sleep. It sounded like it was coming from the living room. "Edge?" You pulled the covers away and moved towards your door and out into the hallway.

  
"Please..I'll be good...d-don't leave.." He sobbed quietly in the middle of the living room floor. When you found him, your stomach dropped and every instinct to comfort him kicked in. You didn't care if he would bite; he needed you. "Edge!" You cooed softly leaning down to scoop him up in your hands. He was trembling, and he looked up at you with small red eye lights, when he noticed you holding him he clamped down on your finger in fear.

  
You winced, but cooed at him softly. "It's okay.. it's (y/n) I'm here.." He growled slightly before realization finally came over him.. He realized it was you, and he was in your house. He let go of you and jumped out of your hands onto your chest and clung to you like his life depended on it. He sobbed quietly into your pj shirt. "Ohh.. shhh.. It's okay..I'm here. I'm not leaving you.." You stroke his back, and he hiccups.  
*If I could give a piece of my mind for every person or creature that's ever harmed this sweet skeleton, they'd be sorry!

  
You stand and keep him against your chest and walk to your bedroom. "D-Doll.. p-please.." He whined out.. sniffling. "Shhh.. I'm here sweetie.." You kiss his head gently, and go and sit down on at the edge of your bed. "You wanna talk about it?" You look down into his eyes. He shakes his head vigorously and hides his face in your shirt.

  
You sigh, "You wanna sleep with me for the rest of the night?" He looks up at you and nods his head.

  
"Okay, I'm going to lay down.." You cup his back with your hand and scoot back and get back under the covers of your bed. He clings tighter to your shirt as you lay on your back, rubbing his back in comforting motions. "It'll be okay Edge.. I'm here if you ever want to talk..for now just try and get some sleep.."

  
He sniffles again and after about another hour he finally relaxed against your chest enough to pass out. You made sure to stay away until he was for sure resting..

  
*Maybe he'll talk more about it later? Poor thing must have gone through so much..

  
It pained you to think about it; but you made a vow to make sure nothing bad ever happens to the small skeleton sleeping on you. You'd protect him, and make him happy.

  
Starting tomorrow...


	7. Lazy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Edge have a lazy day, and find out more about Monsters and the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Sorry for the delayed update everyone! :D  
> * Is your Thoughts
> 
> ** Is Edge's thoughts

The next morning you wake up kind of late. You had some how managed to sleep on your back for the rest of the night, which was a relief because Edge was still snuggled up on your chest dead to the world. The sun filtered in from the window above your bed just enough for you to get a decent look at his sleeping form. He had small red bags under his sockets; and his mouth was wide open as he let out tiny little snores. You then became aware of the ever pooling drool that was now gliding down to rest in the divots of your collar bone.

*Ah! Gross!

You wince; and take a slow breath trying not to squirm and make it slide down even further. You decide it's probably for the best to wake him up before it gets worse. "Edddgee." You whisper softly. He doesn't seem to have heard you, so you say his name a little louder. "Edggee.." He twitches and shuts his mouth; he mutters something in his sleep that sounds vaguely like 'mustard.' You giggle at this, making your chest bounce with the motion. His eye sockets snap open as he rolls on his stomach to cling to your shirt.

"Huh wha.. hey! wha'so funny?" His sockets narrow at you, and he pushes him self up into a sitting position. You notice the drool stains down the side of his cheek bones and try not to snicker. "Morning Edge.." You smile at him, and then point to your collar bone area and his eye lights follow the gesture and he grins smugly.

"Heh, and?" He crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head to the side watching your annoyed expression form. "C'mon Edge.. please? This is gross.." You hope your not offending him, but who likes to wake up to a puddle of drool forming on their chest. You certainly didn't.

"Is jus' magic.." He shrugs his shoulders and holds his hand up in the air. You arch a brow watching him curiously. He snaps his phalanges together and you don't feel the drool anymore. You glance down at your collar bone the best you can with out trying to look like a turtle but it doesn't go very well. Edge has to prop him self up on his hands to keep himself from rolling backwards from laughing too hard. "Hahaha.. Oh man.. tha' was..priceless..yer face!"

You huff and reach out to grasp him by the back of his shirt and pick him up. He squeaks and flails his arms and legs in protest. "Ey! Put me down!" He growls glaring at you.

"Moving past that awkward lil bit we just had.. What do you mean your drool was magic?" He stops squirming and just stares at you; his little red lights buzzing with amusement. His scowl turns into a huge grin and he crosses his arms once again over his chest. "I'll tell ya, if ya put me down doll.."

You sit up carefully and place him gently on the bed in front of you. He snickers and you give him a 'try me' look. He rolls his eyes lights and sits down crossing his legs in front of him. "Awright, awright. You might wanna get comfortable.. I'ma 'bout to drop some knowledge on ya.." His grin tugs wider on his skull.

*This smug lil.. OOoo.. you better be happy you're so cute..

You sit up and tug your feet up underneath you to get in a more comfortable position. He waits for you to finish so he can start. You nod at him resting your hands in your lap.

"Kay, how much you know about us Mon-Bitties?" He gazes up at you watching you look around thinking about his question.

**Probably not much by the look she's giving me..

"Not a lot.. Just that you guys came from the underground right?" He nods at you and averts his gaze momentarily before continuing. 

"Not really wha I wanted ta do this early in da morning, but you seem nice so I'll tell ya." He snickered up at you again, and you rolled your eyes at him. "So uh.. humans call us Bitties.. cuz we're so small.. Most treat us like we're some kind of pet.." He grimaced at that thought. "Well...not all of us are small. Ya see Monster's like me for instance.. are made up of more magic then others..seein's how all of our bodies are different.. The more magic ya need to make mass..have makes ya small. The less ya need makes ya your normal size.. well We'd actually tower over all of you humans.."

"So...I'm confused. Your a skeleton.." Your brows furrow. This didn't make sense. He has hardly any mass..why would he be small? He chuckles at you and holds up his hand to get your attention again.

"I'm a Skeleton Monster, not like yer skeleton under all dat muscle..and nerves and blood stuff you humans 'ave." "It's not just mass though.. uh.." He seemed to sweat suddenly, and you look at him with narrowed eyes. "Ya see.. how can I explain this..without...ya freakin' out.."  He closed his sockets trying to think of how he wanted to tell you.

"Edge, nothing's going to freak me out. I mean c'mon your a skeleton monster, sitting on my bed talking to me. That's not phasing me, I don't think much else will.." You reassure him. He seems slightly hesitant but sighs and looks up at you. "Kay, well.. uh promise me ya let me tell the whole thing..before ya throw me out.." His smile looked forced. This made you uneasy.

*Why would he think I would throw him out?

"Edge, I'm not going to throw you away, I told you I'd never do that to you.." You reach out to him, but he flinches and shakes his head at you. You pout and pull your hand back and set it in your lap.

"I know doll.. jus.. here we go.."

**Please don' hate me.. Please don' hate me..

"So uh.. Underground.. things kind of got.. bad. Not sure how it got that way.. after all hundreds of years go by and yer mind kinda gets fuzzy.." He waves his hands dismissively, he's not looking at you either. You fidget your hands in your lap, listening intently. "It was hard to survive.. it was killed or be killed after a time.." He shut his sockets taking a steady breath.

Memories from last night flew through your mind, and you gripped your pj pants hoping dearly he wouldn't have a panic attack explaining this to you.

"Monsters.. killed others.. If they showed any weakness.. you were dust." He sighed rubbing the back of his skull nervously.

"Dust?" You had never heard of that.

"It's when us Monsters die.. we're made mostly of magic and little matter.. So we turn into dust.." He shrugs his shoulders, "So.. when a monster kills another monster.. they gain EXP.. or Execution Points.." You snort, thinking of a video game. He looks up at you with a scowl, and you quickly give him an apologetic look. You kicked your self mentally. This was a serious conversation, how could you be so ignorant.

"Anyways.. so.. we also gain LV.. or LOVE. Level of Violence.." He explains.

*Geez this is getting morbid quick..

"When a monsters gets so much; they become highly regarded and other Monsters won't mess with em.. " He looks up at you uneasily, more red sweat was dripping down his skull. "I uh.. may have been one of the strongest.. in..the underground.. next to my bro.." The words die slowly on his teeth and he looks down quickly to avoid your gaze. He didn't want to  see the horror on your face, or the rejection we would see there. It would hurt too much. He just wanted to be wanted, to be loved by someone..

"Edge..." You whisper as everything that he had mentioned just kind of sunk in. So your little Edge killed other Monsters to survive in the Underground so he wouldn't get killed himself. He had to constantly look over his shoulder to make sure no one was out to get him. He lived like this for hundreds of...years..

"HOLY SHIT!" You shout out in shock. He flinches back looking terrified. Yup this was it, he knew you were going to throw him out. He had been ready for the hand of justice to strike him dow-

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" You look down at him trying to grasp the idea that your bitty was probably around when the roman empire had fallen.. He seems stunned, he just stares at you; his red eye lights slowly coming back into view in those little black sockets of his.

"Uhm.." He gulps. "I'm probably couple a hundred years or so.." He rubs his radius nervously.. Why weren't you freaking out more? He had done terrible things!

"Wow.. so like.. your an old man?" You kind of instinctively scoot back. Was he some old perv? Oh god you let a pervert sleep on your chest!

"Wha! No! I'm like twenty something in human years.." He stands up giving you a skeptical look. Sure this isn't the reaction he expected.. but did it really not bother you?

"Oh thank god.. Here I was thinking you were some pervert.." You rest your hand over your chest and sigh in relief. He dead pans. "Well uh.. I may not be as innocent as ya think.." He gives you a smug grin. You squint down at him.

"What?"

"So your not bothered by... uh.. me having a lot of EXP and LV?" He changed the subject quickly. Sneaky little guy. You sigh and give him a genuine smile that makes a small bit of red dust his cheek bones. "Edge.. Look.. killing up here is.. well It's frowned upon, but it happens all the time. If I had been in your position.. I would have fought with everything that I had to survive.." You reach out to him, and offer your hand. He looks at if for a moment, then up to your face. He stared into your eyes to find any sign of regret, hesitation, anything that would signal that his stay was over.. but he never saw it. He looked back down to your hand and reached out with his hand and steadied himself on your pointer finger before hoping up in your palm.

You smile and gently lift him up to be eye level with him. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that Edge.. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.." His eye lights seem to shine brightly and he nods looking down into his lap. "Ya..sure doll?" He mumbles shyly.

You giggle and give him another small peck to the side of his skull. He squeaks at the attention and tries to push your face away. "Aw c'mon..ugh.. ya got some pretty bad mornin' breath..toots!" You huffed and gave him a scowl. "Rude.."

He chuckled feeling a little bit better now.. "So..your drool. You never explained that."

He smiled, "It's magic residue.. left over magic.. I've got a lot of magic built up.. and sometimes it happens when I sleep or get excited." He shrugs nonchalantly. "I can form other things too.. if yer ever interested." He gives you a playful wink, and for a moment your mind blanks out again.

*Seriously.. was he.. can he? Oh my..

Edge watches as your cheeks turn a bright pink and his grin turns shit-eating. "I gotta say.. I like that color on ya.." He pats your cheek with his hand, snapping you out of your thoughts and you quickly slide out of bed and carry him out of the bedroom. He squeaks again holding onto your thumb looking up at you for an explanation.

"I dunno about you, but I'm hungry and don't feel like laying in bed all day." He snickers at how anxious you are and decides to give you a break. He'd have to have more fun poking at you to see what he could get away with. After all, if Alphys ever figures out how to make them big again, he'd really like to get away with a lot more then flirting. His face flushed a brighter red and he quickly shakes his head to clear his mind of his sudden sinful thoughts.

"Whatcha want to eat?" You ask him as you bring him into the kitchen, and set him down on the counter next to the stove. He watches you walk back over to open the fridge.

"Wouldn' mind havin some of that.." He mutters under his breath. You give him a strange look, and he stands up straighter. "How's bout some uh.. pancakes?" He's sweating again you notice. Why was he so nervous.. Did he still think you would kick him out?

"Edge.. are you okay?" You frown slightly, pulling out the butter, and shut the fridge.

  
"Ya..m'fine doll.." He watches you open up the pantry to pull out the pancake mix. "If you say so.. I just want to let you know, even after our talk I still don't think any less of you or your kind." You set the ingredients down on the counter and begin the task of making pancakes. He watches you closely. "So I have to go back to work tomorrow, so what do you want to do today?" You glance down at him waiting to flip the pancake in the skillet. He looks up at you and shrugs.

"Whaever's fine with me.." "Hey..hey..FLIP IT! FLIP IT!" He points to the pancake. You giggle and check to see the bubbles popping.. "Alright.." You take the spatula and flip the pancake. It was golden brown on the other side. "Hah! Knew it.." He gives you a big grin.

"Would you like to take over?" You motion to the pancake.. He looks taken aback for a moment but smiles. Now was his chance to show her more of his magic. "Sure thing doll." You begin to hand him the spatula, but he shakes his head. "Don't need it.. I can use my magic.." He lifts his hand and his glows a bright red. You look to the pancake and it has a light red aura around it. "No way.." You smile.

He chuckles and flicks his wrist and the pancake flips in the skillet. "That is so cool..and so unfair.." You cross your arms pouting. "Sometimes I wish I had magic.."

Edge winces slightly. "Ya.. humans don't have magic?"

**That's weird.. we were trapped by seven human mages how the hell do they not have magic?

"Nope, we never thought Magic existed until you guys showed up.." You watched him levitate the pancake to a plate, and use his other hand to pour the batter into the skillet. It sizzled and he set the bowl down. "Huh.. strange.. Humans used to have magic centuries ago.. I guess over time you all lost the ability.." He waited for the bubbles to start popping and he flicked his wrist again flipping the pancake. It was a perfect circle and perfectly golden.

"Man..Edge.. Your really good at this.." You give him a smile, and he blushes brightly. "S'nothing.. Used to cook these a lot in the Underground.."

After a few more pancakes were made, you take the plates over to the kitchen table and grab the mustard out of the fridge and a small shot glass for him and fill it with milk. He gives you a appreciative smile, and drenches his pancakes in mustard. You try your hardest not to gag, and cover your pancakes in butter and syrup. He looks up at the tall bottle and grabs it squeezing syrup all over his pancakes as well.

"Oh god..Edge.." You cover your mouth and look away. He laughs, setting the bottle back down. "Wha's a matter doll.. don't got the 'stomach' for it?" He waggles his brows at you.

"Was that a pun?" You look at him in disbelief and groan as you watch him tear into the pancakes getting mustard and syrup all over his new pj's. "EDGE!" You groan again. He stares up at you with a piece of pancake dangling from his teeth. "mmhf? wrrrrnng?"

You can't help but laugh, "Your gonna have to have another bath at this rate.." You take drink of your milk, and take note that he shudders before attacking his cakes again.

Today was going to be a long day..

 

 


	8. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Edge to an Ice cream parlor!

"Yer kiddin' me doll! Another bath!?"

Your bitty was looking up at you with squinted sockets and his teeth were bared threateningly. It didn't have the effect he had hoped it had on you as you giggled down at him. He growled and held onto the now empty mustard bottle.

His pj's were covered in the yellow substance and somehow he even managed to get syrup on the top of his skull.

  
"You are a mess Edge.." You reached out to take the bottle from him, but he growled again and pulled it away from your hand. You frown at this, becoming impatient. You both had been at a stand still for at least ten minutes.

The pancakes having been long gone..

"Yeah! Well I didn' ask fer yer opinion!" He retorted in a snarky tone.

*Oh you little..

"Edge! You need a bath! I'll even help scrub you! C'mon, don't you want to have fun today?" You try to bait him with a day of fun. You know as long as your present while he bathes he should be alright.

Edge grumbled something, his little red eye lights staring up at you with uncertainty. You took a slow and silent breath waiting for his response.

"Fine.. ya can help me!" He set down the mustard bottle he had been holding and crossed his arms over his chest. You smile, victory was yours!

"C'mere Edge.." You hold out your hand for him. He glares at it, but reluctantly crawls up and sits in the palm of your hand. You shudder, you could feel how sticky he was from the syrup.

  
"Is this going to be a recurring thing with you?"

He looks up at you while you carry him to the bathroom. "Whatcha mean doll?" He leans back on his hands to keep himself steady as you walk.

"Ya know.." you gesture to his mustard stains with your other hand.   
"No.. I don't know. Care to en-lighten meh?" He snickers.

The sass this little skeleton had..you could only imagine how much more he had being normal sized.

"Making messes?" You turn on the bathroom light with your free hand and walk over to set him down on the counter. He stands there and watches you pull out a small wash cloth and run the sink water until its warm enough.

"Tch.. I just like enjoyin' the finer things.." He replied nonchalantly.

You roll your eyes, and plug the drain so the sink fills up. "Alright. Outta them clothes mister.."

  
He takes a step back at the sudden forwardness and a light red is dusting his cheek bones.

  
If that was his way of blushing it was too adorable.

"Edge are you blushing?" You poke him in his sternum and he squeaks while reaching out to hold your finger. "Wha! Course not..need blood vessels for that doll.. I ain't got none of that.."

Your brow arches and you let him hold onto your finger. You were pretty sure he was blushing but would drop the subject for now. You use your free hand to turn the faucet off and smile warmly at him.

"It's ready.. but your still clothed." You tug at the hem of his shirt and he curses and lets you take his shirt off. You reach for his pj pants but he slaps your fingers away.

"I got it from here doll!" He turns his back to you and you study his bones while you can. He resembled that of a human skeleton, but there were less ribs..and they seemed thicker in some areas. He coughed when he noticed you were staring at him. His pj pants laying next to him on the counter.

"Kay.." You pull your eyes away from him and let him get in the sink and cover himself with the wash cloth.

"Yer good toots.." He grumbled, a red tint still apparent on his cheek bones. He hated feeling helpless around water.. at least this water was standing still.

"Alright! Let's get you cleaned up!" You reach for the wash cloth and pull it away from him. He squeaks and reaches for it and you pause.  
"Edge I need to use this to wash you.."

He seemed nervous and you could see red sweat forming on his skull. "Heh..yeah I knew that.." He released the wash cloth and turned his head away from you. The red only brightening to the back of his skull.

*Oh lardy.. give me strength! He is too cute right now!

You giggle and run the wash cloth along his clavicles and down his sternum to his ribs. He lets out a hum of happiness and you feel him relax under your ministrations.

After about five minutes of scrubbing his bones clean you make sure there isn't any syrup residue in between his phalanges and metacarpals. "There you go! All clean!" You smile brightly at him.

He looked down to the yellowish murky water from the mustard. Man he must of really been covered. "T-thanks doll.." He rubbed the back of his skull.

You reach under the cabinet for a clean hand towel big enough to wrap him up. He squeaks when you pick him up and tries to cover his pelvis. You dismiss this and wrap him up like a burrito.

"Hehe.. I have a skele-rrito!" He dead panned as he could move in the fluffy confines.  
"Jus hurry it up!" He growled.

You giggle and carry him into the sunroom where his castle is. "Here.. go pick out some clothes.." You set him down and loosen the towel around him so he can move.

He squirms and falls over rolling away a few times. "Wah! Ugh..hnnnf.." He grumbles pushing himself up, the towel hanging over him. He grabs ahold of the towel and keeps it close to his bones as he scrambles quickly inside to get changed.

**Jeez.. I'm gonna hafta careful with being messy.. I don't think I can handle being a burrito everyday..

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He dropped the towel and ran over to his closet to pick out an outfit. He settled for some black jeans and a red t-shirt that had a black bone on the front. He pulled them on and grabbed a pair of socks and slipped them on.

"Hmm..sneakers or slippas.." He looked at his footwear choices and decided to go for the sneakers. He grinned as he slipped them on and then teleported out onto the table with an audible pop.

"Oh! You look good Edge," you look down at the bitty and are happy that his clothes suit him so well. You mentally gave yourself a pay on the back.

  
He blinked at the compliment, and rubbed the back of his skull.

  
"Whas it with you trying to butter me up.." He gave you a confused look.

Your heart sank, was he not used to compliments? Your resolve burned.  
"Because you do look good Edge! You are adorable, and even handsome!" You clench your fist to your chest, feeling your confidence give off in waves.

He seems genuinely taken aback and snorts. His face a bright red again.

  
"Uh-t-thanks doll.. I uh.. even for a skeleton?" He fiddled with his hands nervously looking back up at you for reassurance.

"Oh Edge.." You kneel down and rest on your hands on the table for balance so your mostly eye level with him.

  
"You are the most handsome skeleton monster I've ever seen.." You gave him a warm smile hoping he will know your being honest.

He stutters and covers his skull with his hands. The small clanking of bone on bone made you giggle. It seems you have flustered the little skeleton.

  
"C'mon, I'll go get dressed and maybe we can head out. You ever have Ice cream before?"

He perked up at this and gave a huge toothy grin. "Is it similar to Nice Cream?"

"Uh..I'm not sure what Nice Cream is, but I guess you'll see for yourself!" You give him a thumbs ip and pull yourself up and waltz out of the room for him to follow.

He chuckles under his breath. "Shes an interesting one.." He teleports into the living room on the couch to wait for you.

You quickly open your bedroom door and shimmy out of your pj's. A clean bra and a pair of panties, and some capris. "Okay..shirt shirt.." You slide open your closet door and grab a bright blue and pink shirt.

After pulling the fresh clothes on you quickly brush out your hair and make way into the living room. Edge had turned on the tv while he was waiting patiently. He looks over to you and gives a smug grin.

"Aren't we a pair.." You somehow feel like theres an underlining joke, but push that thought aside. You find your flip flops and slip them on while grabbing your purse and car keys.

"Okay little man, let's go!" You stand by the door waiting for him. He clicks off the tv, and teleports to your shoulder. You waited to make sure he wouldn't fall and out the door you both went. You locked up and jumped in your small car.

You didn't really use it as much since you preferred walking, but today was really hot and you were pretty sure the news said something about a heat wave being in place.

He didn't seem to mind that your car was slightly messy and just clung to your shoulder.   
You turn in the ac, and sigh in relief. "So Edge.. how many relatives do you have?"

You figured you'd make conversation. He had mentioned a brother before. You felt him tense on your shoulder and mutter something you couldn't understand.

  
"Gots a younger Bro." He replied finally. You backed out of the drive way and then turned down the road towards town. It wouldn't take you very long driving.

"What about the other skeletons at the adoption shop?" There were so many of them. Some had even resembled him like that Little Blue.

  
He snort and tugged at your ear.   
"Jus cuz we look a like doll, doesn' mean we're related.."

"Ah.. sorry Edge, I didn't mean to sound insensitive.." That was almost like all humans being related for being just that.. human.   
"S'ok toots.." He shrugs his shoulders giving your cheek a reassuring pat.

"So what happened to your brother?" You came to a stop at the stop light where you had found Edge. You smile and lean your face against him before he could reply.

"Ey! Cut it out.." He tries to push your face away and you giggle. "Geez..why you so mushy today.." He harrumphs, but secretly he likes it.

"My bro and I were separated.. not sure where he's at.. he's strong tho. Can take care of em self." He watches the scenery go by and you slow down coming up on an ice cream parlor.

You pull up across the street and park the vehicle. "You ever try looking for him?" You turn off the car and wait for the oncoming traffic to go by. You quickly slip out of the car and make sure to hold a hand up by your shoulder so he doesn't fall.

You cross the street quickly and sprint up the steps and open the glass door. A familiar jingle of bells to let you know someones arrived.  
Edge's sockets widened. You could feel him vibrate on your shoulder with excitement.

You giggle and walk over to the counter to look down at all the flavors. Chocolate, Butter Pecan, Cookie Monster, Cookie Dough, Strawberry, Vanilla Bean, Mocha, Sherbet, Rocky Road, Creamscicle, and a ton of others. Edge jumped down and landed on top of the glass top looking down at them.

"Lookit that..so many!" The girl behind the counter watched in awe of Edge as he walked down the counter eyeing which flavor he wanted to try.

  
"Hey! I wan this one! It's birthday cake!" He pointed to the flavor below him and the girl behind the counter giggled. He looked over at her and gave her a playful wink. "Heya doll. Mind givin' me a hand?"

"Sure," She smiled at him then looks to you.

*Oh finally you notice me..

"Yes, I'll take a scoop of that birthday cake, and I'll take a double scoop of chocolate and butter pecan.." You watched as she scooped Edge's ice cream into a bowl, and set it on top of the glass top. She put a little spoon in it for him and his red eye lights brightened.

She then got a cone out and scooped your ice cream out and into it. After another minute or two you paid her and walked off with Edge's bowl and set it on the small two seater table for him. He gave a quick wave to the employee who you finally took note she had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and bright blue eyes.

You rolled your eyes as Edge teleported to the table and the girl squeaked running into the back to grab her coworkers.

You glared down at the skeleton. Sure you could see the appeal, he was adorable. He wasn't a thing to be gawked at, and certainly not a pet.

  
He grabbed the small spoon and shoveled the creamy treat into his mouth.   
His red eye lights flicked to hearts for a few seconds then back to their normal shape.

"Huh..?" You licked at your ice cream and watched him. "Do your eyes normally do that?" You tilt your head to the side to catch the drips of the ice cream with your tongue.

He takes the spoon from his mouth and gives you a quizzical look. "Whatcha mean?" He shoves the spoon back into the ice cream and waits for you to continue.

"Your eyes.. I swear they turned to hearts.." You leaned in closer to get a better look at his face. He cleared his throat nervously and grabbed the spoon full of ice cream and stuck it in his mouth quickly.

"Dunno whatcher talkin' bout.." He mumbled taking another bite.

You really wanted to prod him on this but decided you'd try and catch him another time. "Do you like it?" You keep eating your ice cream while watching him.

Your eye catches the Girl and two co workers behind the counter with their phones out. Your anger flares. "Hey! I don't appreciate being photographed while eating!" Edge looks over to the girls and snickers.

**Hehe..

"S'ok kitten.. Lemme handle this.." He winks at you and sets his spoon down and teleports to the glass counter top.

"Oh great.." You sigh and rest your head in your hand not really wanting to finish your ice cream.

  
"Oh! You are so cute!" The other worker shouts. She had short brunette hair. The other one was a darker blonde and just as giddy.

"Heh thanks sugar.. Wanna see a magic trick?"   
They're eyes widened and they nodded holding up their phones.

  
"Are you kidding me?" You frowned while watching Edge make a few cones float around in the air like he was juggling them. The girls squealed and fanned over him.

"EDGE! We're leaving!!" You stood up abruptly, you threw your cone into the trash bin and picked up his bowl of unfinished ice cream. You didn't know why you were so aggravated. He seemed to really like the attention, but he was your skeleton... Yours..

"Huh? Already! Okay doll.." He gave a wink to the three girls and teleported to your shoulder. He could tell something was wrong, and let you walk out of the parlor.

The girls waved and blew kisses at him. You gave them all a death glare before promptly leaving the parlor. You held his bowl in your hand and made your way to the car.

"Somthin' wrong?" He tugged on your ear and you sighed sitting in the car. "I..dunno. I really shouldn't have acted like that..they just really seemed to fan girl over you.. -and urgh.." You turned on the car and leaned your head back against the head rest.

He teleported onto the dash to get a better look at you. His eye lights traveling over your face. Cheeks were flushed a bright red, your brows were furrowed and he could see noticed the way you averted your gaze from him.

"Hehe.. hehe.." He began to chuckle. "I dun believe this.. yer jealous?" He held his stomach laughing at your embarrassment.

"N-No! Why would I be jealous..girls can fawn over you all they want!" You grasp the steering wheel tightly and glare at him. He's got a big shit eating grin on his face.

"Heh..look Kitten, far as I'm concerned, dem other brauds dun mean nothing.. " Thats the second time he's called you kitten.

"Yer..uhm.. my human.. and thats that." He turned a bright red and quickly teleported to your shoulder. You felt his skull press against your cheek and feel your cheeks burn.

"O-okay! No more of this mushy stuff!" He grumbled and teleported over to the seat with his melting ice cream and quickly consumed it.

"Where to next doll?" He looked over to you and noticed your face was still flushed. He snickered and continued eating.

"How about..the science center?"

He dropped his spoon and looked up at you. His highlights were blown huge in his sockets and you could see him vibrate in the seat.

"Y-yeah!" He stuttered happily.

"Haha, okay well it's about an hour trip I hope you don't mind.."

He shook his head and teleported to your shoulder again. He quickly forgot about the ice cream as he nuzzled into your neck, you could of sworn he was purring. You giggle and turn on your blinker before pulling out into the street and making you way to the inner city.

 

 

 

 


End file.
